The Characters Speak
by fisharecoolies
Summary: NEEDS A NEW TITLE! HELP PLEASE! But basically the thoughts of all the characters. Probably set after the finale. It's Shawn's turn.
1. Eric Matthews

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boy Meets World. There, I said.

Summary: Boy Meets World characters talking about themselves. Should I continue?

Author's Note: I started with Eric because I always thought that they could have done so much with him but they never did. In the beginning, he was normal and then the writers just made him crazy. I don't get that. So, I tried to explain it. I don't know if I did.

* * *

Chapter 1: Eric Matthews

Everyone thinks I'm crazy. And maybe I am. I don't know. Is it that crazy to want everyone to love each other and be good to each other? Is it that crazy to want the world to be perfect?

I see life and beauty and goodness is everything. Jack thinks that I'm naive. I think he is.

I honestly don't know what happened to me. In highschool, I wasn't the brightest but there was something there. My mind thought clearly, even if it was just about girls. I always wanted the easy way out; but there was something there. Some of the things that I did were unethical but I realized that they were soon. My mind was clear enough to see what I did wrong, see my mistakes, my misgivings, my misunderstandings about how the world worked.

Over time though, I felt it fading. My mind got a little hazier every day. I tried to figure it out. God help me, I did. I didn't understand that I was doing it but I was. Not going to college was supposed to help. It didn't. It was the straw that broke the camels back.

When I went to college and took classes to challenge my mind, I could feel the mist trying to rise. The knowledge helped. For almost a year I could feel myself getting better. But it was already too late.

By the time Cory got to college, I was in the downward spiral. I was always weird but now other people, besides my loved ones, starting noticing. My dreams were becoming reality. My reality was becoming a dream.

I had my moments of clarity. The time when Jack made me get responsible and the time when my little brother was born. But they were few and far between. It was like a writer was scripting my life but was too busy with the main characters to give me more than the passing hint of character development.

Now, the haze is thick. I see things differently than everyone else. My mom thinks it's because I have the innocence of a child. It's not. It's just that I can't see that well anymore.


	2. Topanga Lawrence Matthews

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boy Meets World, so please don't try to have me contact Rider. I don't know him. Yet. -winks-

Author's Note: Topanga was hard so it doesn't make any sense and it sucks. I tried rewriting but nothing. So, I hope you laugh at how bad it is and keep reading. Cory might be better.

* * *

Chapter 2: Topanga Lawrence (Matthews) 

I'm perfect. I have to be. My parents didn't teach me it, they were it. So I tried to be like them. I know that I succeeded. I have great grades in a great college. I have a great job in New York. I have a great husband, who loves me like no one else.

But I'm not happy.

No one ever told me that being perfect didn't guarantee happiness. If I would have known that, I would have given up on it and spent more time having fun. Not to say that I didn't have any fun. I mean, my honeymoon... lets just leave it at that, if you know what I mean. But I didn't have as much as I should have before my "grown up life" started. Cory had fun. Not me.

He always tried to include me but I was too busy worrying about anything and everything. It's just the way I am.

I did get better at having fun, though. I realized how I was and I changed... a little. Not enough though. I'm still not happy.

Cory and I are so different, it scares me sometimes. I see things how they are; he sees what they could be. He's nuts (although he's not as bad as Eric) and I'm completely sane.

I never used to be.

The worst part is that I'm afraid that being perfect didn't help me at all. I'm not in high school, or even college, anymore. I don't know if I'm good enough for the real world.

When did this happen to me? When did I become this person who has no faith in anything? When did I lose the person in me that was confident in myself and my abilities? It seems like that person is a million miles away and she'll never come back. I'm always scared now. I'm always worried. It's like everything I do is for a reason and for nothing else. My actions must have a purpose, or else what's the point?

I know there has to be a reason for not having a reason.

I just don't know what it is.


	3. Cory Matthews

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boy Meets World. I'm trying to get the rights but... that's not working out that well. Oh well, what can you do?

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I got really busy. My cousins came to visit for a few days and I have had zero time for writing. Reading yes, but that's it. About this chapter, I didn't know what to do for Cory, so... yeah. Please Review. And thanks to everyone that has!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cory Matthews

New York City. I look out and see it but I can't really believe that I'm here. My wife wanted to come because of her job; I just came because of her. I guess New York's alright, but it's not really where I want to be. But don't tell anyone that, especially Topanga.

To tell the truth, I wish I was back in high school. I knew where I was in high school and I knew who I was for the most part, too. I was Topanga's boyfriend, Eric's little brother and Shawn's best friend.

Shawn. There's something else that I'm not completely honest about. Topanga is supposed to be my best friend because she's my wife. She's not though. Shawn is and always will be. He and I have been together, through thick and thin, since we were kids. Okay, so I've known Topanga that long too but it's not the same. You see, I didn't like her for a while and then she went away for a while. But not Shawn. The most we've ever spent apart was a summer and even that was too long.

Back in high school, there were a few rumors. Mostly directed towards me but they were still there. They said that Shawn and I were gay, that we loved each other. Now you can see why they were mostly directed towards me. Even with Topanga, I was never the ladies' man that Shawn was... is, I guess. I think the rumors started when Frankie and Joey made us wear those cheerleaders outfits and just progressed from there.

Even now, once in a while, I see Topanga looking at us funny when we hang out. It's like she's trying to figure out if the rumors were true. I don't even think she knows that she's doing it.

But you know what? I do love Shawn. I just don't love him the way that everyone thought. He's my best friend.

I just hope Topanga never finds out.


	4. Shawn Hunter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boy Meets World. There, I said it. Done.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. I haven't been in the writing mood. I just had a random spurt of it and I just had to write something. Hope it doesn't suck too bad.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shawn Hunter

I am trailer trash.

I am good for nothing.

I don't even know how I graduated high school, and hell, even college. Smarts has nothing to do with succeeding in life. Hell, my old man had enough street smarts to last him a life time and nothing came out of his life but me. And that's not that great of an accomplishment.

Everything I touch turns to dust and falls to my feet. I am alone in this world. Not even my well meaning best friend Cory knows the half of it. My mother, my real one that is, never loved me at all. My mother, my fake one that is, never loved me enough to stay. She could have, but she left, like everyone has. My dad, the only one who ever understood any of it, died but the truth is that he was never really there to begin with. I never depended on him, on anyone for that matter. To hell with everyone.

But, although I'd like to believe that the above is true (I force it down my own throat, actually), it's not. Barely a word is. Because I'm not alone, I'm just too selfish to really realize it.

Cory knows me, my hardships, everything I've ever been through. He doesn't look down on me or pity me for the life I've had to lead or the cards that have been dealt to me. He just loves and respects me for who I am. And he's not the only one. Topanga would do anything for me, I know that. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have told me on numerous occasions that I'm a part of the family and they love and would give up everything for me, just like I was one of their own children. Mr. Feeny has never given up on me, even though I've pushed him to it many times. My brother, Jack, has always tried to understand my life and though sometimes I've hated him for it, I get it now that he just wanted to be a part of it. And Angela. Well, she's saved me. More than she'll ever know.

But, even as I think this now, I will never admit it. Maybe it's stubborn pride, maybe it's selfishness, or maybe it's both but these words will never leave me lips. Although, I think they know.

I hope they know.


End file.
